Friends I Left Behind
by veritygrey
Summary: SG1 aren't the only people Daniel left.
1. Alan

Friends I left behind.

By veritygrey

Disclaimer: None of the following TV shows, characters, or backgrounds belong to me in any way, shape or form.

Spoilers: only for Daniel's deaths.

Alan stared out at the Boston skyline and sipped at the whiskey he had poured. He ignored the office door opening and shutting, ignored the woman who sat down in the other chair. For a long moment they were both silent. Eventually the woman spoke.

"Is there something wrong Alan?"

Alan sipped his drink again.

"Why would you think that Shirley?"

"Because you just had a visit from an Air Forced Major, your secretary tells me you want to take a sabbatical, you're raiding Denny's drinks cabinet and it's only eleven o'clock."

She moved the bottle out of Alan's reach and waited for him to answer. Alan finished his drink before speaking.

"Did you know I was in the care of Social Services once? It was only for about six months. My parents were in a car crash. My father died and my mother was to hurt to take care of me. I was ten. They put me in a house with two other boys."

He held out the glass and Shirley relented, filling it halfway.

"One of them was Vince. He was fourteen. I think he's in jail now. The other was Daniel. His parents had died a few years back and it was his, fourth, home, I think. We became friends. It was very similar to the friendship I have with Denny.

Alan contemplated his drink, swirling the whiskey around the glass.

"When I went back to my mother, we wrote to each other, met up occasionally. He studied archaeology and linguistics at college, even got doctorates. He developed this theory, about the pyramids. Not many people agreed with him. His grants dried up. I even offered him my couch, it was that bad."

"What happened?"

Alan drained the glass.

"He was offered a job, translating for the Air Force. Three months later, I got a phone call. He was dead. The next year, he phoned me. He'd been left behind. Some native had helped him. He'd even married one. But his wife had been kidnapped and the Air Force had agreed to help him find her."

Shirley filled Alan's glass, his third and poured her own.

"About two months after that, I got a repeat. His commanding officer called that time. Daniel called me the next week."

Shirley watched Alan halve the whiskey in his glass.

"And now you get a visit."

"Apparently, there was an accident. Daniel, being Daniel rushed in, saved a lot of people. And now he's dead. Again. The third time in six years."

Alan stood, walking out, on to the balcony and leaning against the edge.

"The third time. And all I can think is, when will he call me this time?"

Shirley took the glass from weak fingers and set it down, within reach.

"I can farm out some of your cases. Brad will take the Hollister's, for now, but you'll need to be back in court by next Thursday. I'll put you down on compassionate leave."

"Thank you Shirley."

Alan stared down at the busy street, remembering the past, not even hearing Shirley leave, or the door closing gently behind her.

What do you think? Please review.


	2. Temperance

Friends I Left Behind.

By veritygrey, a SG1/Bones crossover

Disclaimer: none of the following TV shows belong to me in any way, shape or form.

Spoilers: only for Daniels death

Chapter two: Temperance.

The letter had sat on her desk for nearly three months before Temperance Brennan found it. Hidden under the months of backlog, it was coincidence she found it even that soon. Frowning as the pile of reports and letters on top scattered across the desk, Temperance pulled the envelope towards her. Her frown grew when she saw the return address. Colorado Springs. Who did she know in Colorado Springs? She opened the envelope and unfolded the paper she found inside. There were three sheets. The first was typed, with a short note hand written underneath.

Dear Ms Brennan, it is my unfortunate duty to inform you of the death of Doctor Daniel Jackson. The details of Dr Jackson's death are still classified, but be assured that Dr Jackson lost his life in the service of others, saving many lives. He was a credit to his profession and his country. He will be missed. Sincerely, General G. Hammond.

_Ms Brennan, Daniel was a good man, and I was lucky to consider him my friend. I hope it is some consolation to know that his actions saved not only his team mates, but the lives of others he had never met before. It was an honour to have served with him. George Hammond._

The other letters, from a Colonel Jack O'Neill, and a Major Janet Frasier, were similar in tone and the amount of information given. Temperance was reading them for a second time when Dr Goodman interrupted.

"Dr Brennan, Do you have… are you alright?"

Temperance nodded, waving the letters at her boss and wiping one cheek.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just, a friend of mine has died. A few months ago, and I only just found the letter."

"My apologies for interrupting you then. Were you close?"

"Not really, we met on a dig some years ago. We hadn't talked recently, but I considered him a friend."

"What was his name?"

"Daniel Jackson. Actually, you might have heard of him."

"Yes, I attended one of lectures once. His theories became quite far-fetched, but they were always well researched and presented. His death is a great loss."

"I suppose so." They were quite, reminiscing, "What were you looking for?"

Goodman smiled, softly. Already back to work. Ah well, he'd mention the letter to Booth and Ms Montenegro next time he saw them.

"The report on the body from the house fire."

The end.

A/N: chapter one is a SG1/Boston Legal crossover.

Please review!


	3. Toby

Friends I Left Behind a Stargate:SG-1/West Wing crossover

By veritygrey

Chapter three.

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

Spoilers: one for season six of West Wing.

"Toby? Can I see you for a minute?"

"Before or after I finish this speech?"

"It's kind of important."

Toby sighed and put the pad down on his desk. He looked up at CJ expectantly. CJ hesitated.

"My office might be best."

Toby sighed again. He stood and followed the silent CJ through the West Wing. Margaret was also unusually quiet as they passed her desk. CJ opened her door, standing back to let him through. A man, in dress blues stood in the office.

"Toby, this is Major Paul Davis."

Toby studied CJ for a moment. She seemed nervous. He turned back to the Major.

"Hello."

The Major nodded.

"Mr Ziegler."

He paused, looking down at his feet.

"Mr Ziegler, do you know a Doctor Daniel Jackson?"

"Yes, I know a Doctor Daniel Jackson. We lived in the same apartment building when we were kids. Why?"

The Major looked at CJ, still holding the door open. She left, closing it gently behind her.

"Mr Ziegler, I'm afraid I have some bad news about Doctor Jackson..."

The end.

For Kim, 1984-2006.


	4. Nathan

Friends I Left Behind.

A SG-1/Heroes crossover

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

Chapter four: Nathan

Nathan reread the letter, then carefully folded it and slid it back into the envelope. Daniel Jackson was dead.

'God,' thought Nathan, 'it had been what, ten years since he'd last seen Daniel?' They had said goodbye after Nathan had lost the last of what had become weekly games at the Central Park chess tables. Maybe four or five since he'd been curious enough to look him up. A quick internet search and he'd had his answers. Laughed out of academia and missing presumed dead. By the Air Force of all things. And now he really was dead. Nathan wondered if they'd gone through Daniel's old Address books, or if Daniel had copied it into a new book, even after all these years. He wondered if it mattered.

Isaac frowned at his newest painting. Nathan, in his office, holding an envelope. But it was the man leaning against the wall that drew his attention. He seemed ordinary enough, hands in his pockets, head down, wearing jeans and cream sweater. A perfectly normal guy. Except for the glow. It surrounded him, came from him. And Isaac had no idea what it meant.

The end.

I have another one planned, so keep an eye out for it soon.


	5. Lara and Sydney

Friends I Left Behind

A SG-1/Tomb Raider/Relic Hunter crossover

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

Chapter 5

Hillary swore softly as he carefully packed away the stone figure into its box. They'd all known it wouldn't be good news. Sydney Fox _never _arrived unannounced and then, she'd insisted everyone sit before telling them. So now Doctor Jackson was dead, and despite not having spoken to each other for nearly eight years, Lady Croft was talking about going to Colorado Springs to find out exactly what had happened, for herself. Bryce was trying to talk her out of it. He wouldn't have much luck. Lara felt guilty enough about the argument, that had had led to herself and Doctor Jackson being estranged. She wasn't about to let his death go unquestioned.

The end?


	6. Jack

Friends I left behind

SG-1/POTC: AWE crossover

Warning! Contains spoilers for At Worlds End and implies post AWE events.

Chapter 6

Jack avoided looking at the key. It had been over forty years since he'd last seen it and Jack had hoped it would be longer. Having the key meant Melbourne's boy was dead. And guess who'd be telling Lizzie next time she popped up? Jack searched the cupboards for some rum. He'd never understood that branch of the family. Land lubbers the lot of them. More at home on a camel than at sea. Jack shuddered at the thought, then grimaced. Daniel was the last one. Jack could find a different family branch, he didn't have to try to understand this one anymore. He sighed. One bottle of rum wasn't going to be enough.

The end.


	7. Tony and Ziva

Friends I Left Behind.

A SG-1/NCIS crossover

Disclaimer: previous chapters.

Chapter 7: Tony and Ziva

"He saved my life, did you know?"

"No," Tony passed Ziva her drink and sat down. "How?"

"I was fourteen, my class at school went to this site outside of Jerusalem."

She sipped the liquor slowly, appreciating the warmth it generated.

"A wall hadn't been secured properly. I was standing under it. Daniel pulled me out of the way."

Tony nodded.

"Sounds like Daniel."

"Mmm. When my father found out, he invited Daniel to dinner. It was… Educational."

"Educational?"

"My father tried to talk about politics. Daniel hadn't read a newspaper for three months, and they didn't listen to news stations at the dig. He spent most of the dinner telling us about the town-sites history. And then he left early so he could be up at dawn to do more digging."

"Definitely sounds like Daniel."

Ziva waited for Tony to refill their drinks before speaking again.

"How did you meet him?"

"He'd just moved to Baltimore, into the apartment below mine. We were taking the elevator up when the power went out. Stuck between floors, we couldn't get the doors open, and the phone wasn't working. We spent two hours discussing the warped view of history people get from movies."

"My father had a file on him."

"Really?"

"Yes. He never let anyone in the house without some sort of background check. What is it Abbey says? _'It's only paranoia if they are after you_.'?"

"Aren't. 'It's only paranoia if they _aren't _after you.'… Did you read it?"

"Yes. His parents were archaeologists. Egyptologists actually."

"Yeah? He never said any thing about them."

"They died when he was eight. His grandfather, another archaeologist refused to take him in."

"What happened?"

"They were setting up an exhibit in New York. A chain snapped."

"He see it?"

"Yes."

Tony drained his drink.

"What's with the rock Davis gave you?"

"It's from where we met. A piece of the wall that fell."

"That's kinda morbid. You should bring it in tomorrow, and tell Abbey all about it. She needs something to cheer her up, what with Gibbs in Mexico and all."

"We all need cheering up."

The end.


	8. Lily

Friends I Left Behind

A SG1/Crossing Jordan crossover.

Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form does any of the TV show, or characters belong to me.

Chapter 8: Lily

As arranged by e-mail, Lily had chosen the time and place. Just before the lunch rush, at a small but bustling café she'd inspected earlier. As arranged they were each allowed a 'plus one', to help ease any awkward moments. Lily had asked Woody to go with her. Grateful for her other friends support, she'd liked the security the detective's presence had implied.

Daniel had come by himself, explaining that his one family member was out of the country and his close friends back in Colorado. They'd ordered coffee, then Daniel had produced the paper trail that had led him to her.

The stack of papers had seemed daunting, but Daniel had placed the important ones at the top. There was his father's journal, the entries about his brother, Daniel's uncle, thankfully in English. There was a death certificate for one Augustus Jackson, and a birth certificate, naming him as the father of a baby girl. Daniel had even bought along his own birth certificate (Dutch) and passport (American) as proof he was who he said.

Woody had asked him about his work, while Lily skimmed through the documents. Daniel had described himself as an archaeologist, though he was also a linguist and an anthropologist. He worked for the Air Force, but the project was classified, so he couldn't tell them much about it. He told them about Colorado instead, and the friends he had made there.

They'd met again the next day, Bug with her that time. Lily, although feeling safer, had still wanted a friend with her. Woody had offered, but she hadn't wanted to alarm Daniel by bringing the cop a second time. Bug, of all her friends, was less likely to intimidate Daniel, or to ask too many embarrassing questions.

After, they'd seen Daniel's taxi off, the three days all the vacation he could get.

The result of the DNA test arrived three weeks later and confirmed what Lily was willing to admit wasn't exactly unhoped for. Daniel Jackson and Lily Lebowski were cousins. Their father's had been brothers. Daniel's e-mails had seemed pleased. Woody and Bug had told her this meant he was ecstatic. They arranged further time off, hoping for a week, though Daniel couldn't promise for sure. They planned to spend the time sight seeing, and finding out all the things cousins usually know.

Daniel doesn't arrive. His answering service fills up with her messages, and his e-mails go unreturned. She phones the airline, but all they can tell her is that he didn't get on the flight. She'd call his work, but she doesn't even know what it's called.

Lily gives up gives up after two days and goes back to work, putting off her holidays.

Nigel starts spouting conspiracy theories, when ever he thinks she can't hear him. Something about the pyramids. Woody runs a background check, she wouldn't let him do it earlier, but now she can't bring herself to object. She doesn't ask about it, and he doesn't tell her.

Its two more weeks before anything happens. An older man, in full dress blues, comes to see her. Lily knows what he's going to say, even before he introduces himself.

"Miss Lebowski? I'm General George Hammond."

"He's dead, isn't he?"

He looks sad and nods.

"Yes ma'am, he is."

"How?"

"There was an accident. Doctor Jackson interfered. Saved a lot of lives."

"When did it happen?"

"Nearly three weeks ago. I'm sorry it took so long to tell you. Doc… Daniel was a very private man."

"Thank you. For coming in person, I mean."

"Daniel was one of the best men I've known. It's an honour to meet his family ma'am."

The end.

Thank for all the review, especially


	9. Johnny

Friends I Left Behind

A SG-1/Dead Zone crossover.

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Johnny

"So all this stuff arrived after the accident?"

"Yeah, couple of Christmas cards, bills, Sarah said she got rid of most of the junk mail. You want a beer?"

"Yeah."

Bruce sat down, and started rifling through the box on the coffee table. Letters, postcards, the odd 'To the Householder', most with the envelopes open, probably by Sarah, or Johnny's mum. There was a stack of bills, held together by an elastic band, receipts stapled to each one. He began stacking them, cards in two piles, some had been sent replies, some not. Get well letters from former students, catalogues from bookstores, pages marked with asterisks. Johnny placed the beer near Bruce and settled on the armchair to watch. Bruce paused in his search, picking an unopened letter out of the chaos. He examined it for a moment, then asked,

"You know anyone in the Air Force?"

"Don't think so. Open it for me."

Bruce did so, slipping the letter out of the envelope and read it.

"You know a Doctor Daniel Jackson?"

"Yeah, haven't talked to him for years, even before."

Bruce held the letter out.

"He's dead, some kind of accident."

Johnny touched letter and withdrew his hand a second later, a soft smile on his face.

"Johnny?"

"Something happened, I don't know exactly. But he's not dead, or not anymore, maybe."

Bruce gave him a 'look'.

"I don't know. There was this light, and then a field some where, and he' wasn't wearing anything."

"So… your friends some kind of undead flasher then?"

The end…


	10. Charlie

Friends I Left Behind

A SG-1/Numb3rs crossover

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Charlie

They were just sitting down to eat when the door bell rung. Don answered it, irritated by the interruption. An Air Force major stood on the porch; blonde, pretty and formal in her dress blues. The Airman next to the car was wearing them to.

"Can I help you?"

She hesitated before asking, "I was looking for Dr Eppes?"

Don nodded, turning slightly back down the hall.

"Charlie! Someone hear for you!"

The major, _Carter_, he read above the rows of coloured ribbon, smiled her thanks at him. It seemed forced though. Charlie arrived at the front door, his own smile broad and genuine.

"Sam, hey! What are you doing here?"

Major Carter's smile faded.

"Hi Charlie. Can we, talk privately?"

"Sure."

They stepped off the porch and moved down the walk. Don watched them talk, saw Charlie's face fall, the major's body language solemn and sad. After a few minutes, the hugger, awkwardly, and Major Carter went back to the car. As it drove away, Don walked over to Charlie, who was staring up at the stars.

"A few years ago, I did some work for a defence project, highly classified. Daniel was part of it. We became friends. When I met him, he'd just got back to the States, the only reason he was staying, was because the people in charge had agreed to help look for his wife. She'd been kidnapped, brainwashed. Nobody would've blamed him if he'd just curled up and left the world to itself. But he didn't. He answered every stupid question I had, made sure I had every thing I needed. Even while he was trying to set up his own department. "

"What happened?"

"He's dead."

The end.

Thank you for all the reviews, I am thinking about your suggestions; probably not Early Edition, I haven't seen many episodes, maybe Highlander though. Thanks again!


	11. Methos

Friends I Left Behind

A SG-1/Highlander crossover

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Methos

The letter had gone to Joe first. There was nothing odd about this, anticipating a longer than usual absence, Adam had arranged for all his mail to go to Joe's. What was odd, was that Joe had actually sent one on to him. Because while Joe dutifully dealt with all the bills, catalogues and 'To the Occupant' s, he had, until now declined to send any of the personal correspondence. This was the first letter he'd received in more than three months. It was addressed to Mikhail Gregorivin, care of Adam Pierson. This was a problem. Methos hadn't been Mikhail for nearly forty years. Oh, the old boy was still out there, studying some long forgotten 'lost tribe', at least, according to his passport he was. One of these days, Methos really would have to have him declared dead. What really worried him, though, was that Adam didn't know Mikhail. So how did the US Air Force know to send it to him? Methos opened the letter and read it. And stared at it.

Methos had first met the Jackson's on a dig in Egypt. He'd still been Mikhail then, linguist, translator and dig dogsbody. Methos had liked the couple; they were young, enthusiastic, and very good at their jobs. When Daniel had come along, they'd been friends enough to name Methos as honorary godfather. Circumstances had meant he hadn't seen them as much as he would've liked over the next eight years, but he'd helped out on their last dig. Methos would have gone to New York with the Jackson's if it hadn't been for a particularly persistent head-hunter. It had taken a week, and a quick name change to lose the young idiot. By the time he'd heard about the accident, Methos had been busy setting up things for Adam Pierson. He'd been seriously tempted to hunt down Nicholas Ballard for abandoning his grandson. In his interim identity, totally unconnected to the Jackson's, he couldn't do much, but Methos kept an eye on Daniel. There had been the usual problems; bad foster homes, (though nothing abusive,) bullies, over crowded schools. He'd watched Daniel speed through high school and had contributed to the scholarship that gave Daniel his first degree. Methos had lost track of Daniel some where in the Middle East, about the time Methos had become Adam Pierson. He'd found mentions in university journal, and had even read Daniel's infamous lecture.

It had seemed, harmless. A thesis on the age of the Egyptian system of writing. It had been well researched, and if it weren't for a few loud mouthed idiots, probably would have been well received. It had given Methos dreams. Nightmares he couldn't remember, for months afterwards. Some thing about a wall of water, and snakes, and star he some how knew couldn't be seen from Earth.

_Dear Mr Gregorivin, …_

Daniel was smart enough to figure out certain things, given the right information. But had he? And if he had, had he told anyone?

…_We regret to inform you…_

Daniel, even at eight was one of the smartest people Methos had ever known, as well as one of the most ethical. Knowing what past governments historically did to people who were different, would Daniel have told the American military about Immortals? How had he found out? Did he think his godfather had left him to the vagaries of the New York Social Services? Had he?

…o_f the death of Doctor Daniel Jackson._

The end.


	12. Will

Friends I Left Behind

A SG-1/Temple crossover.

Disclaimer: in no way, shape or form.

Will

SG-16 didn't do regular missions. They were a stand-by team, on call to take over from other teams when circumstances prevented the original team from going off world, or from finishing their mission. So when half a diplomatic team came down with chicken pox, DrWilliam Race, team linguist, thought nothing of cancelling his Goa'uld class with Daniel and gating off to P5R-418.

The overnight mission turned first into four days when the Botalan leader went in to early labour, adding a birthday feast to the agenda. The flash flooding of the river separating the town from the Stargate kept them under Botalan rooves another five days.

More than a week after they left, SG-16, having braved the arriving storm, squelched through the gate, just glad to be back on Earth. There were no jokes about bad luck, no 'drowned rat' comments, nothing about who was going to clean up the mud. The entire SGC was subdued, taciturn and solemn. It was worse in the Infirmary; the nurses seemed almost depressed.

Will waited for the rest of SG-16 to leave before asking. "What's going on?"

The nurse, a lieutenant, hesitated before answering,

"Doctor Jackson died…"

The end.

AN: Temple is the third book by an Australian author- Matthew Reilly. His books are mainly thriller/military, but most have a bit of a twist. I absolutely recommend them. Also, Matthew Reilly will be doing book signings some where in the USA in January.


	13. Alfred

Friends I Left Behind

A SG-1/Batman Begins crossover.

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

Alfred

When Bruce finally wanders down to the kitchen, it's after one. Alfred had been oddly absent that morning and while Bruce had appreciated the lack of satirical comments, it was unlike him to miss the opportunity.

Alfred was at the kitchen table, the mornings post, mostly unopened, in front of him. He looked up as Bruce entered, then across at the clock on the wall.

"I'm sorry Sir, I had no idea it was so late. Can I fix you some thing to eat?"

Bruce waved him off, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Were all entitled to off days Alfred. Some thing wrong?"

Alfred was silent, staring at the single open letter in his hands.

"A man your parents and I knew died recently. It was, unexpected."

Bruce sat down across from Alfred and handed him his own cup.

"How'd you meet him?"

"Your parents met his, not long after they got married. Melbourne and Claire Jackson. Egyptologists, both of them. Their son, Daniel, was about eight. Your parents sponsored an exhibition they were having. It was supposed to go the New York first, then Gotham."

"It didn't?"

"No. There was this temple they were rebuilding in the museum. A chain holding the roof snapped. Daniel was allowed to stay here until Social Services could find his grandfather. Your mother went to New York to meet him. It didn't go well. Ballard wanted nothing to do with Daniel, but wouldn't let any one adopt him either. He had to stay in New York. Your parents petitioned to take him, but being newly weds, and no experience with children, they weren't allowed. We lost track of him after a while, he switched foster homes a few times, and then you came along. It got a bit hectic. Social Services weren't very forth-coming either.

I did manage to find him, a few months after you left. Three doctorates; archaeology, anthropology and philology. Doing very well for himself."

"What happened to him?"

"An accident, it doesn't really say much. "

The end.

There is now a sequel; Good Intentions, based on what happens when Daniel returns to Earth. Pirates of the Caribbean is first up, so enjoy!


	14. Pepper

Friends I Left Behind

A Stargate: SG1/ Ironman crossover

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

Chapter 14: Pepper

When Jarvis informed Tony Stark that Colonel Rhodes was waiting in the kitchen, wearing dress blues, and carrying a wrapped box, Tony assumed Rhodey needed a car for a hot date. He was surprised to find this wasn't the case.

"Actually, Tony, I need to talk to Pepper."

"What about?"

Rhodey looked uncomfortable.

"I need to tell Pepper first. Is she here?"

In the kitchen, Tony set about ruining his appetite, keeping one ear on Rhodey and Pepper.

"Sam Carter came to see me today. She asked me to give you this."

Tony wondered who Sam Carter was, and why she was giving Pepper gifts. He skipped over the obvious, Rhodey was acting too serious for that. He watched as Pepper opened the envelope. Inside was a single sheet of paper. Her hands shook as she read it.

"Is it true?"

"Yes. Sam said they were at a testing facility. Daniel realized what was happening first. He managed to stop the reaction, but he got hit pretty bad. They couldn't do anything for him."

Pepper placed the letter on the seat beside her and unwrapped the box. There was an envelope tucked inside. She opened it and read the card.

"It's from Daniel, for my birthday. He had some leave coming up. He was thinking about visiting."

She put the card down on the letter and lifted the box out of the wrapping. It was dark green, bigger than her hand. Pepper stared at it for a second before taking off the lid.

It was a shawl, a deep midnight blue, covered in tiny crystals and softer than any thing Pepper had ever worn. Even in the bright lights, it reminded Pepper of the night sky, covered in stars.

"Sam said Daniel found it in a market they visited while on assignment."

The end.

A/N: sorry about the lack of updates, I've had writer's block, then shift work (started just after Easter, ended in April,) then a computer out for repairs since the end of April. We only got it back last week.


	15. The Librarian

Friends I Left Behind

A Stargate SG-1/Discworld crossover

Disclaimer: In no way or shape except this form…

Chapter 15: The Librarian

In the dark, twisting stacks of the Cairo Archaeological and Linguistic Library, an envelope sat between two books. It had been placed according to the strict instructions found in the address book. Second case from the back, top shelf, between _Thaumic Resonances _and _The Eighth of the Eighth_.

The envelope stayed there for two days. Then a leathery brown hand reaches down and pulls it gently from the shelf. There is the sound of tearing paper and the envelope flaps to the ground. Pages are shuffled and then, a soft, sad;

"Ook... OOK?"

"NO. HE CHEATED."

"Ook?"

"I BELIEVE DUCKING WOULD NOT HAVE HELPED."

The end.

Kinda cracky, I know, but my sister suggested it and the plot was right there..


End file.
